Vivos e Mortos: Mundos Distantes
by Kaemily
Summary: Nesta historia, a duas jovens, uma Ceifadora e outra Vampira, que se alimentam de almas obscuras, e sangue. Mais seu mundo está prestes a girar quando se apaixonam por dois rapazes.
1. 1 Capitulo

**Resumo:**

Em uma época medieval, viviam duas belas damas em um enorme castelo. Todos os homens que tinham a pobre desgraça de as virem se perdiam diante da beleza de cada uma, muitos enlouqueciam por serem rejeitados por aquelas damas donas de um corpo escultural, e todas as coisas mais lindas, diante delas só eram um complemento qualquer.

Entretanto o que poucos sabiam era o segredo dessas duas, elas não eram vivas e sim mortas, uma era vampira e outra ceifadora. As duas se alimentavam de sangue e de almas obscuras. Mais tudo estava a ponto de mudar, quando elas se encontram apaixonadas, por dois condes que fazem seus corações dispararem, e seu sangue ferver ao ver cada um destes homens.

**1° Capitulo: O inicio de tudo.**

Aquela manha estava nublada e os ventos gelados que batiam em minha pele me deixando com um arrepio, mais mesmo assim não ficaria doente.

Eu caminhava por uma rua que estava ainda deserta, não havia muitas pessoas ali, mais isso não me interessara muito.

Ainda caminhei ate chegar a uma casa velha e antiga, onde me encontro dando alguns murrinhos na porta.

Ate que um homem com barba cumprida, e longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo abre a porta. E me diz:

- Senhorita Hinata, veio buscar aquela coisa para a Senhorita Haruno?

Hinata – Sim... Ande logo com isso...

O senhor entra na casa, e ouço alguns barulhos de vidros ao chão, mas logo ele volta com um vidro, com um liquido vermelho escuro.

Hinata – Obrigada... Agora devo me retirar... Senhor Peter

Peter – Antes de você se retirar Senhorita Hyuuga... Peço-lhe que diga para lady Sakura que todo o sangue que tinha guardado acabara... E não poderei mais lhe oferecer!

Hinata – Esta tudo bem... Mas antes de me retirar tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Dizendo isso os olhos perolados da menina agora viram negros como a escuridão, e a profundidade dos orbes diziam que era hora de matar aquele homem. Ela adentra na casa, fechando a porta.

O homem agora estava com uma aparência assustada, em seus olhos agora dava para enxergar o pavor.

Hinata – Agora chegou à hora de pagar por tudo que você fez a sua mulher e sua filha que descansem em paz. Ceifa se liberte!

Um objeto enorme aparece em sua mão, depois disso só se ouve um grito de dor ecoando por aquela enorme rua, que ainda se encontrava deserta.

A jovem sai como se nada tivesse acontecido, e segue para o castelo.

O Castelo era enorme, mais estava mal cuidado, e as arvores estavam agora sem vida alguma.

Hinata adentra no castelo indo para um quarto escuro, úmido e fechado. Encontrando deitada em um caixão uma jovem de longas madeixas róseas, e lábios avermelhados e pele pálida, gemendo de dor.

Hinata – Cara amiga não se desespere tanto, já cheguei com o que você precisa agora sua dor já ira embora.

Após essas palavras a jovem tira uma garrafa de dentro de uma sacola, e da para a jovem ao seu lado. E se retira do aposento.

Dentro do aposento, aquela exuberante jovem, acabara de levantar do caixão, com seus lábios sujos com sangue.

Ela coloca um vestido preto com vermelho, e grita para sua amiga Hinata:

- Cara amiga Hinata, feche essas cortinas...

Hinata grita do andar de baixo do castelo.

- Cara amiga Sakura, as cortinas sempre estão fechadas, pode sair.

Logo se via a jovem descendo as escadas, ela agora estava mais bela que antes.

Sakura – Como foi a caçada?

Hinata – O Falecido Senhor Peter implorou por sua vida imunda ate no último momento, mas ao ver a alma dele, me deu vontade de vomitar, que homem mais nojento, que crápula!

Sakura – Imagino o sofrimento que deve ter feito ao ver as memórias podres dele, já que você é tão fraca para matar... Não sei como uma pessoa tão carinhosa e meiga foi se tornar Ceifadora!

Hinata – È o sangue que me corre nas veias cara amiga, não escolhi esta vocação, mais a farei ate meu último momento, morta nessa terra!

Sakura – E eu queria pela última vez, poder sair ao dia, contemplar o brilho do sol batendo nas lindas flores de cerejeira, quando como fazia quando era jovem, e não tinha sido mordida...

Hinata – Amiga... São águas passadas, agora tem de olhar para frente!

Sakura – Hoje terá uma festa, teremos que ir ate lá, e ter de matar dois membros da tropa do Rei.

Hinata – E quem seriam esses pobres infelizes, que vão cruzar conosco?

Sakura – Senhor Arthur Mendes, e Senhor Diogo Marques!

Hinata – Sakura tem certeza que esta em condições de ir a esta festa, e caçar? Acabou de tomar o sangue, e esta tão fraca...

Sakura – Esta tudo bem querida amiga, agradeço-lhe pela sua preocupação, mas não se esqueça que não posso morrer de novo. Já estou morta, meu corpo é gelado, não tem mais vida, a única coisa que me consola nessa vida miserável, é o calor de quando eu bebo um sangue quente, isso ferve a minha alma...

Hinata – Sakura se controle.

Sakura – Desculpe-me Hinata... Agora se apronte para esta festa, ela começara daqui duas horas, e já são sete horas da noite.

Hinata – Estou indo.

* * *

_Fim Do Capitulo_


	2. 2 Capitulo

**2° Capitulo: A festa.**

Agora aquelas duas e exuberantes damas se encontravam em um círculo de homens a suas voltas, e se jogando aos seus pés.

Sakura – Vão me desculpar, caros cavalheiros, mais eu e minha amiga não estamos interessadas, em homens atirados como vocês, então nos de licença...

Disse a jovem com um tom frio e amargo na voz.

Hinata – Obrigada Sakura, estava me sentindo sufocada, eles nos perseguem como se fossemos um premio. Que coisa mais banal!

Sakura – È mesmo, mais agora Hinata, ali esta o Senhor Arthur, e ali o Senhor Diogo. Qual é a alma mais podre para você se alimentar cara amiga?

Hinata – Com certeza a do Senhor Diogo, que homem menos sensato é este?! Crimes horripilantes ele cometera... Mais agora a justiça esta por vir.

As duas se encaminhavam em direção a suas vitimas, que estavam conversando lado a lado, ate que sem querer trombam em dos belos rapazes. Dignos de uma beleza incontável.

Sakura – Queiram nos desculpar, foi um pequeno acidente.

Após esta pequena frase, a mesma se vê encantada pelos olhos penetrantes e negros de um dos rapazes, seu coração que agora nem batia mais, começa a disparar, o que estará acontecendo com ela?

Hinata fica desesperada ao ver o estado da amiga, nunca lhe havia visto assim.

Hinata – Sakura?

Naruto – Esta tudo bem caras Damas, deixe-nos apresentar, eu sou o Conde Uzumaki Naruto, e este Teme ao meu lado é o Conde Uchiha Sasuke, meu melhor amigo!

Após essa frase leva um soco em sua cabeça.

Sasuke – Não fale mal de mim Naruto... Esta tudo bem... Naruto teremos de nos retirar, e apresentar o documento ao Rei ou se esquecera?

Hinata – Desculpe-me, mais diante da cortesia que fizeram em se apresentar, me vejo em um estado constrangedor, então devo-me apresentar também, sou Hyuuga Hinata e esta ao meu lado é Lady Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke – Esta me dizendo que esta jovem ao seu lado é a viúva de Conde Drácula?

Sakura – Não sou viúva, ele era meu tutor, não meu marido, não me vejo em um estado de lhe falar de minha vida pessoal, já que mal o conheço Senhor Uchiha, agora me de licença tenho algo a fazer.

Diz a mulher se retirando, e se aproximando de sua vitima.

Naruto – Sasuke, essa garota é a primeira que lhe despreza caro amigo!

Sasuke – Não me importo... "A quem estou querendo enganar? Essa menina não pode me desprezar! Quem ela pensa que é?".

Hinata – Sinto muito, cavalheiros, mais devo me retirar, para acompanhar minha cara amiga Sakura... Retiro-me...

A jovem de longos cabelos azulados vai ao lado de sua amiga.

Depois de horas conversando com suas vitimas, elas conseguem faze-los irem para um lugar distante com elas.

As duas se entreolham, e logo estavam em suas formas normais.

Primeiro Hinata arranca a alma dos dois homens, e Sakura chupa todo o sangue dos mesmos. As duas fazem uma fogueira, e cremam aqueles homens, para não terem nenhuma pista. E antes de sair daquela festa, elas tomaram os cuidados necessários para que não fossem suspeitas.

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_Sakura – Rapazes, estaremos esperando vocês lá fora, se quiserem dar uma volta com duas damas solitárias._

_Dizendo isso às duas jovens saem logo os dois homens aparecem para acompanhá-las._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

* * *

Após esta pequena refeição, as duas damas vão embora para o enorme castelo já que estará amanhecendo, e Sakura não podia ficar ali, ao chegar ao castelo Sakura se dirigi para seu quarto, e se deita em seu caixão, assim começando um sono. 

Hinata ao contrario limpava sua ceifa, e anotava em seu caderno mais uma de suas vitimas.

Mas nem tudo estava tranqüilo naquele castelo, pois Hinata acabara de ouvir um grito de Sakura. E sai correndo ate o quarto da mesma.

Hinata – Sakura teve novamente aquele pesadelo horrível com o conde Drácula?

Sakura – Infelizmente cara amiga, essa ligação me mata de angustia, queria as vezes que ele não tivesse sumido e sim que estivesse partido deste mundo para sempre!

Hinata – Sakura não adianta querer, isso não aconteceu, mais o que me preocupa de verdade é o que ele quer de você! Aquela última frase que ele disse pra você antes daquela partida... Eu nunca compreendi...

Sakura – Eu também não... Eu também não cara amiga...

Hinata – Sakura tente dormir novamente, você precisa descansar.

Sakura – Creio que nem isso ocorrera, esses sonhos tem me atormentado há semanas. Sinto-me tão fraca por não descansar, por que tenho de sonhar com isto? O que ele quer de mim?

Hinata – Isso é um segredo que o Conde Drácula escondeu muito bem...

* * *

_Fim do Capitulo._


	3. 3 Capitulo

**3° Capitulo: A conversa com o Conde Drácula.**

Esta manha tem sido tão aterrorizante, tento adormecer, mais esses sonhos horríveis ainda predominam em minha mente. Não sei por que ainda tendo pregar os olhos, se eu sei que no fundo não conseguirei dormir, mesmo estando dominada pelo cansaço.

Agora sinto-me culpada por fazer a Hinata, minha única companhia e minha melhor amiga se preocupar comigo. Não sei o que faço, se a pobre descobrir que não consegui pregar os olhos, e meu estado esta cada vez pior. Não quero ter de pedir para ela novamente conseguir sangue pra mim, isso é tão humilhante, me sinto tão insignificante tendo de fazer isso...

Estou quase chegando à conclusão que tenho medo de dormir, pois vou ter este pesadelo insano, que não consigo tirar de meus pensamentos, mas mesmo assim tenho que pelo menos tirar um pequeno cochilo. Não posso ficar mais fraca do que já me encontro, meu estado esta ficando cada vez pior, e ainda não sei o que o meu ex-mestre quis dizer com aquela frase, e dizendo para eu encontrar uma resposta.

Logo me sinto tão fraca, e meus olhos foram se fechando aos poucos, e agora acho que poderei pregar meus olhos.

* * *

_**Sonho:**_

_Encontrava-me em frente ao Castelo, com Hinata, e o meu mestre._

_Ele estava de partida, aquela decisão do Conde não me foi justa, mais tive que me conformar é claro._

_Conde – Não se reprima tanto Sakura, sua angustia ira passar... Agora apreste muita atenção nesta frase que lhe direi apenas uma vez, eu te seguirei por seus sonhos quando se esquecer disso. A frase é "Procure em todos os homens, um que faça seu coração disparar e seu sangue ferver, depois disso virei ate você e lhe direi o que fazer"._

_Sakura – Mestre, ainda não compreendo o sentido dessa frase quer dizer, me explique mais detalhadamente..._

_Conde – Você é uma criança ainda Sakura, entendera quando estiver mais velha. E sei que é muito inteligente e saberá o que fazer, mais mesmo assim voltarei._

_Dizendo isso, o Conde se aproxima de mim, e morde meu pescoço, no mesmo momento sou segurada por ele, já que desmaiei no mesmo momento. E Hinata me leva para dentro._

_Após esta pequena conversa, o conde entra em seu automóvel, e vai embora._

_**Fim do Sonho.**_

* * *

Acordo ofegante, não consigo me libertar deste sonho, eu não vou me esquecer dessa frase, então por que ele tem de ficar me atormentando? Agora outro problema surgira, a minha mordida esta ardendo, estou me sentindo tão fraca. 

A noite já caiu, o luar estava lindo, mais do que adianta isso, se mal consigo sustentar as minhas próprias pernas? Acho que devo chamá-lo por telepatia? È o mais sensato a fazer neste momento.

Fecho meus olhos e me concentro, logo o Conde me responde com uma voz, rouca e fria.

Conde – Que atrevimento o seu me acordar com isto Sakura...

Sakura – Desculpe-me, mais acho que preciso da sua ajuda neste momento.

Conde – A marca que eu te fiz esta doendo criança?

Sakura – Se você sabe me ajude!

Conde – Enfrente seus medos, eu acho que eu lhe ensinei isso!

Sakura – Pare de me torturar, parece que gosta de me fazer sofrer Conde... Por que estas fazendo isso comigo?

Conde – Eu não estou lhe torturando, estou fazendo apenas você não esquecer...

Sakura – Você sabe que eu não esquecerei não me faça implorar por uma manha tranqüila, em que eu possa descansar, sem ter esses malditos sonhos...

Conde – Estou lhe atormentando tanto assim? rindo

Sakura – Vejo que tenho de implorar, por favor, me deixe ter uma manha em paz... Já estou me esgotando em fazer essa conversa...

Conde – Sakura pare de brincar, você não esta fraca...

Sakura – Então venha me ver com seus próprios...

A jovem não termina a conversa, só cai estirada no chão frio.

* * *

►_Fim Do Capitulo ◄_


	4. 4 Capitulo

**4° Capitulo: A volta do Conde Drácula.**

A jovem não termina a conversa, só cai estirada no chão frio.

Após isso o Conde percebe que sua _"Herdeira"_ não estava mesmo bem, será que ele lhe a torturou demais?

Preocupado, ele já partia para o castelo novamente.

Hinata que ouve um barulho no quarto de Sakura sobe correndo para ver o que aconteceu, e toma um susto ao ver sua amiga atirada no chão, com seu nariz sangrando.

A mesma coloca Sakura deitada em seu caixão, e coloca uma toalha úmida na testa de Sakura, mas ao se virar tomou um susto com a figura que apareceu.

Hinata – Conde?

Conde – Hinata sai da frente...

Hinata se retira em frente ao caixão, e o conde conta seu pulso, estendendo-o aos lábios de Sakura. Fazendo com que as gostas de sangue fossem tomadas por ela.

Conde – "Não pensei que ela estivesse em um estado desses".

Após meia hora, Sakura acorda, mais ainda estava mal. Ela fitou os lados, e encontra o conde a fitando com uma aparência não muito boa.

Conde – Por que não me avisou antes que estava em um estado como este menina?

Sakura – Por que seria me humilhar... Não gosto de pedir ajuda...

Conde – Você é mesmo muito teimosa...

A jovem nem tem tempo de começar a discutir com o Conde, seu nariz agora começou a sangrar de novo.

Sakura – O que esta acontecendo comigo?

Conde – Você tem que se apressar ao encontrar o humano que eu me referi naquela frase, beba o sangue dele, que assim você não partira deste mundo...

Sakura – Esta me mandando matá-lo?

Conde – Não só estou mandando você tomar o sangue dele. Não matá-lo...

Sakura apenas se calou diante aquilo, e tentava limpar seu nariz que ainda sangrava.

O conde vendo o estado da jovem cortou o pulso novamente, e estendeu para a jovem, que segurou com suas mãos, e com seus afiados dentes, cravou e começou a chupar o sangue.

Conde – "Já faz uma hora que estamos nisso, ela deve estar tão mal que pode vir a mudar deste mundo, morrer de verdade".

A jovem se afastou do conde e limpou seus lábios avermelhados, que agora estavam negros, pelo sangue do Conde.

Conde – Sakura eu teria que vir logo, mesmo sem você ter se comunicado comigo, você sabe quem é mais não esta pensando, não esta querendo assumir. Pense um pouco querida, ontem, em uma festa, quem fez seu coração disparar? Ou algo do tipo, fale!

A jovem ficou tremula ao saber que conheceu a pessoa que poderia salva-la, mais não se lembrava de quem era, quem foi?

Sakura – Eu não me lembro, pare de me torturar e fale Conde, não vê que estou a ponto de partir deste mundo?

Hinata que escutava aquela conversa atrás da porta, adentrou no quarto, e se pronunciou:

Hinata – Não precisa fazer isso Sakura, o rapaz que fez isso ontem com você foi Uchiha Sasuke...

A jovem de longas madeixas róseas se lembrou do rosto do Homem, seu coração no mesmo instante disparou novamente, o que estava acontecendo? Ela não agüentou tantos pensamentos vindo em sua mente, e saiu correndo, e se depara a que já era noite, e sai em disparada para as ruas.

Aquela noite estava gelada, mais a lua ainda iluminava as ruas, agora deserta, onde somente Sakura vagava.

Sakura se virou ao ouvir uma porta se fechando, e tem um baque enorme, em ver que o rapaz que disparava seu coração, estava saindo de uma casa antiga, mais bem apessoada, e agora a encarava. A jovem tentou esconder seu rubor, virando o rosto e tornando a caminhar, mas foi para pela voz de Sasuke.

Sasuke – Uma garota não deveria andar a esta hora na rua, e ainda mais desacompanhada.

Sakura – Não vejo perigo, a não ser o senhor, que esta me encarando descaradamente.

Sasuke – A sua pronuncia não parece ser uma das melhores que já ouvi de uma dama.

Sakura – Se não gosta, não chegue perto de mim.

Sasuke – Você é bem atrevida menina. Acho que não percebeu que só a nos dois nesta rua vazia...

Sakura – Percebi sim, mais ainda me atrevo a falar, pois quem esta em desvantagem é você. E não pretendo me calar, seria uma prepotência de minha parte, ouvir calada, as suas palavras...

Sasuke – Quem esta em desvantagem é você... Você é só uma mulher indefesa...

Sakura – Agora você já esta me irritando! È melhor se calar, se não quiser se arrepender depois.

Sasuke – Do que eu irei me arrepender? Sabe gostei de você nem uma mulher me respondeu nesse tom de voz, e ainda falou coisas indevidas.

Cada palavra que o jovem deixa escapar de sua boca, ia dando passos perto da jovem, que agora se encontrava encostada na parede, a centímetros do rapaz.

Agora dava pra ver as veias do pescoço dele, a chamando.

Sakura – Melhor você ficar longe de mim...

Sasuke – Por quê? Vai me morder?

Sakura – Talvez, mais garanto que não ira gostar...

Sasuke – Então mostre...

Sakura – Se é assim que quer...

Após essas pequenas palavras, o olho da jovem fica sombrio, e seus dentes começam a ficar agudos, deixando aos lados de seus lábios avermelhados.

Sasuke – O que você é?

Sakura chega bem perto do ouvido do rapaz e fala:

Sakura – Melhor você ficar longe de mim, se não quiser ver o mundo como eu vejo... Por que estou a ponto de sugar o seu sangue.

Sasuke se afasta um pouco da dama que estava lhe acompanhando agora.

Sasuke – E como você vê o mundo?

Sakura – Não queira nem saber, agora tenho que voltar... Então me retiro.

* * *

**_\Fim do Capitulo/_**

**__**

**_Muito obrigada pelos comentarios, e que bom que estão gostando!_**


	5. 5 Capitulo

**5°Capitulo: Eu quero lhe ajudar, mais de um jeito diferente.**

Acabei de voltar para o Castelo, e para meu alivio Hinata não me deu um sermão por meu sumiço, mais claro que não daria, ela estava concentrada, procurando algo da lista telefônica, depois disse que iria sair. Assente com a cabeça em resposta de sim, e nem me interessei em saber para onde ela iria.

E fui dormir em meu caixão, já que a manha estava prestes a chegar. Encontrei o Conde em seu caixão que ele sempre trás consigo.

Adormeci profundamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Que bom que Sakura nem se interessou em saber para onde eu estou me dirigindo, preciso falar com ele, para o bem de minha amiga, não quero que ela parta deste mundo, por que se não ficarei só novamente.

Acabo de chegar ao endereço que constava na lista telefônica, agora dou pequenos murrinhos na porta. Após isso, uma pessoa me responde friamente dizendo que já iria atender.

Sasuke – O que esta fazendo aqui Senhorita Hyuuga?

Hinata – Venho por meio de um pedido, que minha amiga não poderá saber...

Sasuke – Não estou compreendendo aonde a Senhorita quer chegar.

Hinata – Eu vou lhe explicar.

Sasuke – Entre...

Disse o jovem, me dando passagem para adentrar na casa, e me levou ate uma sala, onde pediu para que eu me sentasse. E comecei a falar por que motivo estava ali.

Hinata – Minha amiga não é uma Humana, vai me achar louca após essa frase, mais...

Sou cortada pela magnífica voz fria do rapaz.

Sasuke – Eu já sei disso, pude conferir com meus próprios olhos há algumas horas atrás...

Hinata – Ela te mordeu?

Sasuke – Não...

Hinata – Aonde eu quero chegar Senhor Uchiha, e que a minha amiga, precisa do seu sangue para não partir deste mundo, eu quero lhe pedir, ou melhor, implorar para que a deixe morde-lo para que ela viva mais mesmo assim o senhor ira se tornar um vampiro...

Sasuke – Eu quero lhe ajudar, mais de um jeito diferente. Não quero me tornar um vampiro, mais eu não quero deixar de ajudá-la.

Hinata – Não a outro jeito, pelo que eu sei Senhor Uchiha, por favor, eu lhe imploro, eu faço o que o Senhor quiser mais salve minha amiga...

Dizia a menina já desabando em lagrimas.

Sasuke não gostava de ver nenhuma dama chorando. Então começou a falar:

Sasuke – Mais não tem como eu me cortar colocar meu sangue em um copo para ela beber?

Hinata – Eu não sei exatamente se isso é possível, acho que a resposta dessa pergunta esta com o Conde. Por favor, me acompanhe... Prometo por minha alma que não deixarei nada lhe acontecer...

Sasuke – Tudo bem... Vamos.

Nos dois agora saímos para ir ao Castelo, mais o que me preocupava, era como eu poderia acordar o Conde... Ele ficava muito zangado quando era acordado, a única que ele não ficaria zangado era Sakura, mais ela brigaria comigo ao saber o que eu fiz.

* * *

**_Fim do Capitulo._**

**__**

**_Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo, e obrigada pelos comentarios. Fico muito grata por eles!_**

**_Logo terá mais um capitulo!_**


	6. 6 Capitulo

**6° Capitulo: A briga de Sakura e o Conde Drácula.**

Chegamos ao enorme Castelo, e ao chegar tomei uma decisão, eu iria acordar o conde pessoalmente.

E subi deixando o meu mais novo amigo, Sasuke Uchiha no andar de baixo, e parti para o segundo andar do castelo. Cheguei perto do conde, e lhe chamei mais ou menos três vezes, e quando ia chamar mais uma vez, ele abriu os olhos com um olhar mortal.

Conde – Como se atreve a me acordar Hinata, não é por que é amiga de Sakura que eu não lhe castigarei por isso! Sua punição vai ser a morte...

Hinata – Espere Conde, tenho um assunto importante...

Conde – Cale-se, não quero ouvi-lo, lhe matarei agora.

Disse o Conde para mim, se aproximando cada vez mais, me gelei toda, e agora como escaparei, Sasuke poderia correr perigo estando lá em baixo.

Quando o Conde ia me enforcar, uma mão o segurou, Sakura acabara de acordar, e me salvou, graças a Deus.

Sakura – Conde o que pensa que esta fazendo?

Conde – Me solte atrevida, essa sua amiga me acordou, não tolero essa insolência! Vou eliminá-la agora.

Sakura – Então vai ter de me matar primeiro, pois não deixarei que encoste um dedo em minha amiga.

Conde – Sakura pare de me desafiar! Esquece que quem lhe ensinou tudo foi eu?

Sakura – Não... Mais também não esqueço que quem me matou foi você, e quem me deixou nessa vida miserável foi você!

O Conde não agüentou aquelas insolentes palavras vindo de sua protegida, e deu lhe uma bofetada em seu rosto.

Conde – Pare de me desafiar, eu já lhe falei!

Sakura – Você só não consegue aceitar, que tudo que eu acabei de dizer é verdade, seu Conde imundo, como pode fazer isso comigo? Agora olha o estado que eu me encontro, e ainda para me ajudar, tenho de implorar ajuda de um humano... Eu te odeio Conde Drácula, com todas as minhas forças.

Após essas palavras Sakura me puxa do chão, e sai comigo, deixando um conde furioso para trás, tudo culpa minha, eles brigaram. Nunca vi Sakura naquele estado alterado.

Chegamos agora à sala, Sakura iria começar um sermão, mais para de falar ao ver um Uchiha em sua frente.

Sakura – O que ele faz aqui?

Hinata – E que... Pra... Ajudar...

Sakura – Vou fingir que entendi alguma coisa... Agora é melhor sair daqui Senhor Uchiha...

Sasuke – Que educação ¬¬.

A jovem não teve tempo de responder nada, o Conde já havia descido, e estava com um humor de cão, alem de estar com um olhar mortal para todos a sua frente.

Conde – Hinata eu vou cuidar de você mais tarde, agora Sakura quero que me peça desculpas pelas suas afrontas!

Dizia o Conde com muito rancor, entretanto eu estava muito preocupada, temia pela minha amiga Sakura, tenho certeza que ela não ira pedir desculpas, e agora? O que vai acontecer, estou ficando apavorada!

Sakura – Não tenho o porquê lhe pedir desculpas... Não fiz nada do que devo me arrepender!

Conde – Sakura quem mexe com fogo sempre acaba se queimando.

Disse o Conde para minha amiga, Sakura não se rendia meu Deus a proteja, não agüentarei saber que o Conde a machucara por minha causa.

Sakura – Conde, as pessoas que se queimam não sabem brincar com fogo, este não é o meu caso seu cretino, Hinata leva o Sasuke pra fora daqui e vai pra algum lugar segura.

Hinata – Mais não posso te deixar Sakura, e se algo lhe acontecer? Culparei-me a vida toda.

Sakura – Anda logo Hinata, nada vai me acontecer!

Eu pego o meu novo amigo, e o puxo para fora do Castelo, e adentramos na floresta das ilusões.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conde – Sakura não se atreva a me fazer lhe dar uma lição!

Sakura – O que vai me matar? Já fez isso se não se lembra!

O Conde Drácula não suportava mais nenhuma ofensa vinda da menina, ele corta o seu braço, e transforma o seu sangue em uma espada.

A jovem também corta o seu pulso, e com seu sangue faz duas correntes.

**Fim do Capitulo**


	7. 7 Capitulo

**7°Capitulo: Uma batalha imperdível, Mestre contra aluna.**

Conde – Vai querer levar isso tudo a serio mesmo Sakura?

Sakura – Claro quem melhor que eu para derrotá-lo?

Conde – Você esta mais abusada que da ultima vez que estive aqui. Acho que já é hora de te dar uma lição!

O conde tenta empencar a espada em Sakura, entretanto é impedido por uma das correntes, que prende a espada. A jovem pega a outra e tenta acertar o conde que recua para trás.

Conde – Muito esperta em fazer duas correntes, mais isso não vai te ajudar, se eu usar a sua marca!

Sakura – Você vai usá-la por que não consegue me derrotar sem ela!

O Conde Drácula começa a usar a marca de seus dentes, que tinha no pescoço da jovem, que vai ate ele á força.

Mesmo ela tentando se debater, nada adiantava, ela ia em pé ante pé até o conde.

Ate que fica frente a frente ao Conde, que lhe da um esbofeteia a fazendo cair na parede, cuspindo sangue.

Conde – Criança tola, não vê que você é minha "criação"? E agora quer se voltar contra mim? Que coisa feia menina... Entretanto não consigo lhe odiar, sabe por quê? Eu a mo sua tola, sempre amei, desejei que o tempo passa-se rápido, e que ficasse mais vivida. Acho que errei em esperar.

O Conde Drácula dizia cada palavra com raiva e ódio. Enquanto Sakura se assustou com as palavras dele. Sentia-se enojada com aquele ato, como pode fingir que era apenas um amigo, se a desejava...

Conde – Seus "namoradinhos" sabe quem os matou? Fui eu, sentia ciúmes... Odiava vê-la com outro!

Cada palavra que o conde falava, fazia a jovem ficar cada vez mais enojada, como ele pode fingir compreender a sua dor, se foi ele que o causador? E ainda nem sem se importar com seus sentimentos, vendo-me sofrer. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para ela.

Levantou-se com fúria e ódio em seu olhar, fitou o conde com todo aquele rancor mais o conde não se afetou por aqueles olhar assassino.

Caminhou e ficou em frente ao Conde seu "Criador" e lê devolveu na mesma moeda o esbofeteou, mais ele nem se quer se moveu do lugar, só seu rosto que foi junto com a mão da jovem.

Sakura – Ora Conde Drácula, por que me olha assim, foi o que merecia, eu sempre te vi como um Pai que eu nunca tivera. E você dava esta impressão, agora diz que me ama? Não acredito que na verdade me desejava... Eu sinto-me enojada por seus atos, tenho vontade de vomitar. Como pode?

Conde – No começo eu sentia carinho por você, depois com a convivência, tudo foi mudando, você ficava me enfrentando. E não temia a morte, o seu jeito amável e alegre... Eu comecei a te amar... E parti para deixá-la crescer, para deixar você desenvolve-se mentalmente, você era criança pra entender...

Sakura – Mas nem por isso te dei o direito de me enganar, preferi-a que falasse! Odeio-te...

Sai chutando a porta, e gritando de ódio, aquilo estava me fervendo a cabeça, não estava conseguindo conter a vontade de matar todos a minha volta, mas tinha que me acalmar, fui ao meu quarto, peguei uma mala, coloquei minhas roupas, troquei-me, colocando um vestido leve, ate os joelhos, preto. E um casaco de veludo preto. Uma sandália de saldo fino pequeno preto. Peguei a minha mala, e desci, mas o que encontrei lá em baixo não foi muito agradável.

O conde estava no jardim do castelo, junto a Hinata, e seu mais novo amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Aquele homem me enojava cada vez mais, e agora culpava Hinata por nossa briga.

Conde – Hyuuga Hinata espero que esteja satisfeita com o que provocou! Só lhe aviso uma coisa, se passar pela cabeça de Sakura me deixar, eu te mato!

Aquilo ferveu mais o meu sangue. A como odiava quando ele fez aquilo. Não pensei duas vezes e lhe dei um murro que o fez voar longe. E disse:

Sakura – Pare de ser cínico, você me enoja Senhor Drácula, agora se relar um dedo em minha amiga, pode ter certeza que não pouparei esforços para te decapitar! – falei com toda a fúria de meu ser, já não conseguia me conter, meu desejo era decapitá-lo, minha sanidade já estava quase acabando.

O conde se levantou no chão, agora sim o provoquei, estava com uma cara furiosa, e se transformou em um demônio ao ver minhas malas. Ele tentou me puxar pelo braço, mais consegui me soltar.

Conde – Você não ira embora daqui! – falou agressivo, e com um ar de poderoso. Tentando me botar medo, mais o que ele não esperava aconteceu.

Sakura – Prefiro morrer, a ficar ao seu lado. Não consigo mais olhar para sua face, me da vontade de vomitar! – Afirmei com toda a coragem e ódio que estava me dominando, aquilo estava me irritando mesmo.

Hinata e Sasuke ficaram fitando tudo aquilo, mais os mandei ficar longe, para que ficassem em segurança.

Conde – Eu te presenteei com a eternidade, fiz de você minha "Criação", lhe ensinei tudo que podia, te dei tudo, e agora é assim que me trata? Sua ingrata! – Disse chegando mais perto de mim, e me esbofeteou mais uma vez, mas retribui também.

Sakura – Se soubesse a maneira que queria que retribuísse nunca aceitaria! – Falei cada vez mais irritada, não conseguia mais agüentar aquela situação, tudo estava me sufocando, e agora resolvi desabafar tudo!

Conde – Sakura esta me fazendo, agir como não devo! Vou lhe dar um aviso, se insistir nessa loucura, irei levar você a força e a amarrarei nas correntes do sótão e de lá só saíra, se desculpas me pedir!

Sakura – Eu me mato antes, não quero ficar perto de você! Eu te odeio, pode me chamar de ingrata do que quiser, e tentar arrancar tudo que eu tenho mais algo que você esqueceu foi minha honestidade!

O conde deu uma enorme gargalhada e respondeu-a.

Conde – Sakura... Não faça me rir, olhe pra você vive de matar como eu, somos da mesma espécie, não me venha falar de honestidade, por que se tivesse alguma não estaria matando para sobreviver! – Dizia cada palavra com uma risada, e um sorriso cínico em seus lábios avermelhados.

Fechei os olhos na tentativa te fazer um pouco de minha raiva passar, mais nada estava adiantando, cada vez estava ficando pior, minha pele começou a arder, e clamar pela cabeça do conde.

Caminhei em direção a ele e lê dei um soco com toda a minha força. E lhe disse do fundo da minha alma.

Sakura – Conde Drácula, se não se lembra quem me colocou nisso foi você! E se insistir em me manter aqui, vou te matar, não agüento mais, meu sangue ferve e clama por sua cabeça! Não agüento, não suporto olhar para você, me enojo! Quantas vezes tocou-me com vontade de me ter? Responda-me?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Hinata e Sasuke se assustaram a jovem de olhos perolados agora percebeu o porquê o Conde sempre me tratava com amor, e carinho, e nada do que fazia lhe aborrecia a ponto de me bater ou me matar!

Conde – Se quer saber a verdade! Muitas vezes, e ainda tenho vontade... Não se enoje de mim "mademosille", pois é sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne, e me pertence por direito, e nada poderá mudar isso!

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

**_Gente sinto muito por não ter postado mais, e que estava com alguns problemas!_**

****

**_Mais já postei " E desculpe-me mais uma vez pela demora no poste!_**


	8. 8 Capitulo

**8° Capitulo: Ameaças.**

Conde – Se quer saber a verdade! Muitas vezes, e ainda tenho vontade... Não se enoje de mim "mademosille", pois é sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne, e me pertence por direito, e nada poderá mudar isso!

Cada palavra que o Conde deixava escapar de seus lábios, me deixava cada vez, mas enojada, como ele pode ser assim. Eu o via como um pai, e agora ele sempre me desejou.

Eu fui me aproximando dele, e dei uma bofetada em sua face, a marca de minha mão ficou em seu rosto.

O conde com raiva agarrou as minhas mãos, e me prendeu contra a parede, e começou a me enforcar.

Hinata – Ceifa entregue seu poder a sua guardiã nessa época. Ceifa se liberte.

Minha amiga estava pronta para arrancar a cabeça do Conde, que recua para trás.

Conde – Sakura Haruno vou lhe dar uma semana pra decidir... Se ira ficar comigo, se não eu vou matar Hinata, e o novo amiguinho dela... Qual seu nome mesmo?

Sasuke – Por que não mata agora? – Indagou Sasuke, com repudio ao homem, o que ele ouviu dos lábios do Conde deixou ele perplexo, e com raiva.

Conde – Ainda não, Sakura precisa do seu sangue e é este o motivo de eu não ter decapitado você! – Disse o Conde se retirando, ou melhor, evaporando.

Hinata me ajudou a levantar mais estava muito tonta para eu também me ajudar, a luta com o conde me cansou muito, alias nem em condições de lutar fui capaz. Ele pegou leve, aquele nojento.

O rapaz de orbes ônix, me pegou em seu colo, e falou:

- Hinata onde eu a deixo?

Hinata – Me acompanhe Senhor Uchiha.

Sasuke – Pode me chamar apenas de Sasuke!

Os braços daquele rapaz me faziam tão bem, mais algo estava me incomodando, a minha vontade era de mordê-lo, meus caninos começaram a aparecer.

Sakura – Me solta...

Sasuke – Por quê?

Sakura – Anda me solta!

Ele me colocou no chão com cuidado, respirei fundo, mais não adiantava, eu desejava ele, desejava seu sangue... Desejava sua alma, mas o que não compreendia ainda era por que tantos desejos eu tinha, mais por um só homem?

Hinata e Sasuke ficaram me fitando todo o tempo, minha cabeça parecia estar quase explodindo, que vontade enorme de gritar, sair correndo. O que estará acontecendo comigo? Estou cada vez pior, estou constatando agora que estou enlouquecendo!

Hinata – Sakura esta tudo bem? – Disse ela com o som de preocupação no seu tom de voz, e tentando me ajudar a levantar.

Sakura – Estou... – Afirmei deixando ela um pouco mais preocupada.

Não aceitei sua ajuda, não poderia, estava prestes a morder minha amiga? O que será que esta havendo comigo...

Sasuke – Sabia que você mente muito mal? – Disse ele indiferente a tudo, parecia ate que não estava chocado com tudo que havia visto ate aquele momento. Isso me irritava, mais também me atraia!

O que estou pensando? Devo estar enlouquecendo mesmo.

Sakura – Senhor Uchiha, não fale bobagens sem saber a verdade. Definitivamente o senhor me irrita! – Indaguei com um tom de raiva em minha voz, como ele ousa falar que estava mentindo? Está bem, eu estava omitindo os fatos, não queria ver Hinata preocupada comigo...

Sasuke – Senhorita Sakura acho que já deu pra perceber que a sua pessoa me odeia, então não precisa falar novamente... E já deu pra perceber de longe que esta definitivamente mentindo, e não me venha com mais mentiras – Disse ele estendendo a mão para que me apoiasse nela.

Eu nem acreditei, como ele pode ser tão... Tão irritante, ai que ódio dele. E não medi esforços em dar um tapa em sua mão. E tentei levantar, mais acho que me precipitei, quase cai, mais antes de chegar ao chão ele me segurou, seus braços eram tão confortantes, tão... Protetores, eu queria ter ele sempre perto de mim, mais por quê?

Sasuke – Acho que deveria ter aceitado a minha mão... - Indagou um pouco bravo.

Sakura – Fica quieto... – Falei com desprezo e irritação, mais no fundo o que eu queria era beijá-lo e bem lá no fundo, vampirizalo, para que ficasse ao meu lado a eternidade inteira, o que estou pensando? Devo estar ficando louca mesmo.

Ele colocou meu braço em volta de seu pescoço, e segurou minhas pernas com suas mãos e me levantou. Comecei a sentir o sangue correr em suas veias, meus caninos começaram a ficar ponte agudo e afiada.

Sakura – Me solta! – Indaguei ainda anestesiada por aquela sensação.

**Fim Do Capitulo**

* * *

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo a minha Historia, e espero que estejam gostando de tudo que estão lendo até agora "**

**Bjos. Logo tem mais poste!**


	9. 9 Capitulo: Parte I

**9° Meus sentimentos. Parte: I**

**

* * *

**O jovem rapaz que se encontrava ainda me segurando no colo, e me fitava sem medo mesmo depois de ver meus caninos à mostra. Eu estava totalmente perdida naqueles olhos penetrantes, que pareciam mais a escuridão de uma noite, linda e intensa, mais medonha e fria. 

Cada segundo que nos dois nos fitávamos, era como se eu quere-se mais desvendar segredos ocultos naqueles olhos que mesmo querendo parar de olhá-los, ainda me arrastavam naquela imensidão negra.

Sakura – Me solte, para o seu bem – Falei ainda mais tonta, e com aquela sensação que me corroia por dentro.

O ato dele foi que me surpreendeu, ele aproximou sua cabeça ate os meus ouvidos e sussurrou.

Sasuke – Por quê? Vai me morder? – Disse ele, com um pingo de temor.

Como aquele rapaz conseguia mexer tanto comigo, mesmo nas horas mais inapropriadas?

Eu não entendia muito bem, mais o meu desejo de mordê-lo estava ficando cada vez pior, ainda mais quando vi as veias do pescoço dele.

Por que estou tão confusa, por que não consigo desvendar meus sentimentos? Cada coisa se passara por minha mente.

Hinata ficava me fitando, tentando descobrir o que havia comigo, mais claro, nada descobriu, também nada refletia, nenhum sentimento eu teria. Sou simplesmente uma vampira, nada vai mudar isso, vampiros são frios, matam, bebem sangue de pessoas. Ninguém poderia me amar!

Estava pronta para dar uma resposta á Sasuke, ele gostando ou não dela.

Sakura – Isso mesmo, vou te morder, e te matar sem dó ou piedade, então é melhor me largar. Não fiz o antes, pois Hinata te considera um amigo – Falei com força no tom de minha voz, fitei Hinata que me olhava assustada por minha atitude,

Pouco aquilo me importava, todas as minhas vitimas ate hoje tinham razão, antes de morrer todos se apavoravam comigo, e com certeza não era pra menos, matei eles sem dó ou piedade. Era um monstro mesmo tentando esconder tudo isso de mim.

Sasuke me soltou no chão novamente, e me fitava com duvidas. Claro que nunca iria responder nenhuma delas. Ele não significava nada pra eu ter uma obrigação com ele.

Após ele me largar, me levantei, com um pouco de dificuldade mais claro que não demonstrei, após isso, dirigi-me para á saída.

Hinata – Sakura onde pensa que vai assim? – Gritou ela em um tom autoritário, ela parecia mesmo minha mãe, sempre cuidara de mim.

Sakura – Onde penso não? Aonde eu vou, se não gosta de me ver assim, então me dê seu sangue ou se não me deixe sair que mato alguém! – Falei sem o menos medo, Hinata se apavorou a me ver falar daquele jeito.

Hinata – Sakura o que deu em você? – Falou ela com uma voz preocupada.

Sakura – Nada Hinata, só estou fazendo o que vampiros fazem matar!

Sasuke – Ótimo, então faça o que vampiros fazem! Morda-me, não era isso que um vampiro faz? – Disse ele, sem perceber que me atentava mais a fazer isso.

Aproximei-me dele, e não agüentei, dei-lhe uma bofetada. E sai correndo do castelo, e adentrei na floresta.

Por que as palavras dele me machucaram tanto? Isso eram somente perguntas que nem eu mesma sabia.

**

* * *

**

**Fim do Capitulo **


	10. 9 Capitulo: Parte II

**9° Meus sentimentos. Parte: II**

Por que as palavras dele me machucaram tanto? Isso eram somente perguntas que nem eu mesma sabia á resposta.

_(Sasuke Narrando)_

Encontrava-me sentado, com Hinata, minha mais nova amiga, mais meus pensamentos estavam longe.

Acho que fui duro demais com Sakura, ela saiu muito zangada, e a bofetada que me dera, doeu mais em meu coração do que na verdade na carne. Não sei por que disso...

Hinata – No que você tanto pensa? – Perguntou-me ela – Sakura vai voltar, ela só esta um pouco... Um pouco abalada com tudo! Não se preocupe Sasuke!

Não sei por que mais as palavras de Hinata me trouxeram conforto, parecia ate que... No que estou pensando, nunca amaria ela? Não é?

Sasuke – Não penso em Sakura, e sim em mim! Acho que a deixei com raiva, e agora ela pode me matar não é? – Desconversei.

Hinata – Mesmo as maiores das pessoas que a deixam com raiva, Sakura nunca faria algo assim! Ela só mata por necessidade, ela esta... Esta tão fraca por isso, ela não aceita no que se tornou, e agora o único sangue que ela necessita é o que você tem... O seu DNA é quase igual ao dela, é o único que pode fazer isso, já que a família dela inteira morreu! – Disse ela, com sabedoria em cada uma das palavras.

Às vezes pensava que conhecia Hinata há anos, parecia que ela lia meus pensamentos.

Hinata – Desculpe-me Sasuke, não resisti em ler o que pensava – Falou com um pouco envergonhada de sua atitude.

Sasuke – Tudo bem... Não me importo com isso... Já esta amanhecendo, será que ela esta bem?

(_Sakura Narrando)_

Acho que me tornei um monstro no final de tudo, acabei de matar uma pessoa que nada me fez, só para saciar minha fome. Maldito seja Drácula!

Sakura – MALDITO SEJA O DRÁCULA – Praguejei e gritei, enquanto me dirigia o mais rápido possível para o castelo.

Logo avistei o castelo de longe, adentrei nele, e avistei Sasuke sentado no sofá e Hinata ajoelhada em sua frente. Não sei por que mais senti meus nervos ferverem ao ver aquilo, e ainda não por ser amiga de Hinata, e sim por...

Por definitivamente, me odiar por esse sentimento que comecei a cultivar sem saber como. Sim eu estou apaixonada por Sasuke, isso parece ser mesmo loucura, acabei de conhecê-lo!

Hinata – Viu só Sasuke, eu disse que ela ia ficar bem – Se virando com pose de Nice Girl – Sakura por que demorou tanto?

Após Hinata se virar encontrou Sakura cheia de sangue em suas vestes, Sakura a fitou, por que ela estava a olhando assim?

Sakura – Hinata por que esta me fitando assim? – Falei surpresa com a reação dela – Ate o seu mais novo "Amigo" não esta me olhando assim!

Hinata – Sakura, esse sangue é seu? – Indagou preocupada.

A não me contive, neste exato momento, cai em uma boa gargalhada.

Sakura – Acha mesmo que é meu sangue Hinata? – Falei ainda com um sorriso no rosto – È claro que não! O que pensa que é, é claro que matei minha fome. Vou subir já esta amanhecendo!

Subi até meu quarto, troquei-me, colocando um simples vestido até o joelho, e de manga curta, de cor branca, e me deitei em meu lindo caixão.

Aos olhos de uns, meu caixão era muito assustador, não entendia por que de meu "Filhote" causar pavor, principalmente em Hinata, ele só era negro, com o forro vermelho sangue. Era um simples caixão não é?

Após ter me deitado, puxei a tampa e logo o sono já me abatia, ouvi de lá de fora, os barulhos de galos irritantes, e a música que os bem-te-vis faziam.

E logo adormeci profundamente.

_(Hinata narrando)_

Subi até o quarto de Sakura para ver se tudo estava bem, e me deparei com aquele caixão horrível, mais que gosto á sakura tinha? Tudo bem, ser preto, mais com um forro vermelho sangue. Isso era mesmo horripilante.

Após ver que estava tudo bem, suspirei aliviada, quando Sakura acordasse, logicamente, após o por do sol, como sempre fazia, eu iria conversar com ela, e ver o que lhe perturbava, mas por enquanto, ia bater um papinho com meu mais novo amigo Sasuke Uchiha, e aproveitar e perguntar algo sobre aquele loiro maravilhoso que o estava acompanhando naquele baile, de dias atrás.

Desci sorridente, e olhei para Sasuke que estava com uma aparência de cansaço, pensativo, e o normal que sempre o vi ate agora, frio como sempre.

Hinata – Esta acontecendo algo que lhe incomodando Sasuke? – Perguntei,

Sasuke – Nada! – Mentiu ele descaradamente.

Hinata – Sasuke, pra você confiar em mim, vou te contar uma coisa, em troca você fala o que esta te incomodando, certo? – Propus a ele.

Sasuke – Esta bem!

Hinata – Mas será um segredo, de nos bons amigos! – Afirmei a ele e logo comecei com meu pequeno segredo – Eu... Eu... Eu estou interessada em seu amigo, aquele loiro de olhos azuis que estava no baile com você! – Falei um pouco envergonhada com a situação.

Sasuke – Disso eu já suspeitava – Falou ele – Bom... Não é o que esta me incomodando, e sim o sentimento que esta me incomodando!

Hinata – Vamos ver, só falta me dizer que se interessa pela... – Nem precisei continuar ele afirmou com a cabeça em sinal de positivo – Não se preocupe com isso... Ela também gosta de você – Continuei deixando ele um pouco confuso – Vou explicar melhor, na hora em que ela entrou, ela nos fitou, mais estava com ciúmes... Por isso acho que ela gosta de você! Bom... Ela não vai demonstrar isso de maneira alguma, então você vai ter de fazer um jeito dela demonstrar!

Sasuke – Que bom... O naruto também esta interessado em você, ele falou a noite retrasada só em você – Afirmou ele me deixando mais feliz.

Hinata – Me passa o endereço, telefone, tudo o que tiver dele! O que ele gosta o que não gosta! – Falei como uma garota que pela primeira vez se apaixona.

Sasuke – A isso é fácil, endereço, ao lado da minha casa, telefone, é só me ligar! E o que ele gosta, de Lamem e de você! – Disse ele.

No mesmo instante eu evaporei da sala de estar do castelo, e fui para a cozinha fazer um lamem para o meu mais novo amor!

**Fim do Capitulo**


	11. 10 Capitulo

**10° Capitulo: Alguns amores são tão diferentes.**

_(Sasuke narrando)._

Fui ate Hinata, que agora estava ansiosa preparando o Ramem para Naruto. Aproveitei isso, e subi para investigar mais o Castelo.

Entrei em vários quartos, ate que cheguei ao de Sakura, por que eu sabia? A não contei ainda não é? Bom, eu sabia, pois o caixão negro dela estava na minha frente.

Sakura já deveria estar dormindo, então comecei a investigar o quarto dela, e comecei pela cômoda.

Onde achei um pequeno diário, mais não tinha como abri-lo, pois a tranca era de um crucifixo, agora me lembrei... Sakura estava usando um na noite da festa. Como poderia ter me esquecido? (O que todos pensam de que Vampiros não podem tocar em objetos sagrados, era mentira, nessa fic).

Para ver aquele diário, teria de ter a chave, que era o colar de Sakura, comecei a revirar o quarto, procurando-o. No único lugar que poderia estar, é no caixão.

Fui ate ele com receio, mais não recuei, abri a tampa que para dizer a verdade, era muito pesada.

Ficava pensando como uma garota tão delicada como aquela tinha uma força monstruosa? Após abrir a tampa, vi o colar no pescoço dela.

Sakura estava dormindo com um vestido preto simples, e o crucifixo brilhava em seu pescoço, retirei o colar. E abri o diário. Onde comecei a ler.

Tudo era muito interessante, Sakura era uma menina abandonada, que o conde cuidou dela todos esses anos. Dando casa, estudo, comida e educação. Sakura se sentia feliz, mais após a mordida, ficou com medo do Conde, e fora infeliz. Apos eu ler aquelas enormes linhas, cada uma com um sentimento, algumas com gotas de lagrimas secas.

Fitei o céu e percebi que já anoitecera, que perigo, tranquei de novo o diário, o guardei e quando me virei para trás, para colocar o colar de novo no pescoço de Sakura, ela estava em minha frente com um olhar reprovador.

_(Sakura narrando)._

Acabo de acordar e ouso um barulho em meu quarto, e a tampa de meu caixão estava aberta, observo sem fazer muitos movimentos. Aquele Uchiha estava mexendo em meus objetos pessoais.

Quem ele pensava que era? Levantei-me, e o vi guardando meu diário.

Sasuke a me ver parecia ficar, mas pálido que eu mesma, e os olhos dele transmitiam vergonha.

Sakura – Achou algo de interessante em meus objetos pessoas Sasuke Uchiha? – Perguntei um pouco sarcástica.

Sasuke – Desculpe-me... – Falou ele me devolvendo o colar, mais eu o recusei.

Sakura – Pode ficar com ele, não sei por que ainda o tenho isso faz parte do meu passado que morreu... – Indaguei saindo do meu aposento deixando ele um pouco confuso.

Ele desce também, e me segura pelo braço, e me puxa fazendo-me virar e fita-lo.

Sakura – O que quer? – Disse sem me preocupar com a aproximação.

Sasuke – Por que você é assim? Isso me irrita, nas horas menos inconvenientes pra mim você age feito uma louca, e agora quando é pra agir assim não o faz? – Disse ele com raiva no seu tom de voz – Da pra me explicar o que quer demonstrar com isso? – Perguntou-me.

Aquilo me deixou um pouco alegre, ele estava reclamando por eu não ter brigado com ele. Então resolvi falar algo que o irrita-se pelo menos para ele ficar um pouco mais feliz, acho que era isso, ele gostava de me ver irritada ou rejeitando-o, assim ele fica feliz.

Sakura – È simples – Parei de falar e suspirei – Estou muito cansada pra ficar discutindo com você... E você é um inconveniente, e já sabe disso! Então não preciso falar nada... – Disse isso me soltando, e voltando a caminhas.

E outra vez cinto um puxão novamente em meu braço, mais quando ia falar algo, não consigo, sou interrompida por um beijo.

Aquele beijo era tão... Tão doce, amável, carinhoso, quente, fervoroso e confortante.

Parecia que o mundo iria parar naquele momento, e não me importava com isso. Mas logo acordei para o mundo, e o empurrei como ele se atrevia?

Sakura – Seu tarado... Perdeu a noção do perigo Senhor Uchiha?- Perguntei com raiva, mais não podia negar que tinha amado aquela aproximação.

Sasuke – Não, mais queria morrer, pelo menos com um desejo feito, comecei há pensar umas horas atrás como seria beijar uma vampira, e ai esta a resposta... È bem gostoso! – Falou ele sem nenhuma vergonha.

Mais que convencido, quer saber ele merece é uma lição. Cheguei mais perto dele, quase o beijando novamente, mais na hora que ele ia juntar nossos lábios, minha bela mão direita, lhe deu uma bofetada.

Sakura – Isso é pra você aprender, que não sou uma qual quer Uchiha Sasuke, agora saia daqui – Falei, me retirando da frente dele.

**Fim do Capitulo**


	12. 11 Capitulo

**11° Capitulo – O sangue.**

_(Sasuke narrando)._

Já iria voltar a caminhar, quando me deparo com Sakura quase caindo. Corri para que seu corpo não caísse no chão.

Ela deveria estar fraca, como poderia ajudá-la?

Somente esperando Hinata chegar resolvi pega-la no colo, e levar para seu caixão.

_(Hinata Narrando)._

Lá estava eu, na minha próxima aventura amorosa. Bati na porta ao lado da casa de Sasuke, onde um loiro abriu a porta.

Naruto – Hinata? – Disse ele com um sorriso abobado em seus lábios.

Hinata – Naruto? Mais não é aqui que a Lívia minha amiga mora? – Menti para que ele não desconfiasse.

Naruto – Lívia? Que eu saiba aqui nesta rua não mora nenhuma mulher chamada assim! Mas que cheiro bom é esse? – Perguntou-me fitando a vasilha tampada em minhas mãos.

Hinata – È o Lamem que preparei para Lívia e Eu! Mais acho que vou ter de jogar, pois... – Fui cortada por Naruto me puxando de porta adentro.

Naruto – Eu como com você Hinata, e a lendo mais, eu amo Lamem! – Disse-me ele, com um sorriso maior ainda, e já tirando a vasilha de minha mão.

Eu e ele comemos, e conversamos muito, e meus sentimentos estavam corretos. Eu me apaixonei por um bobo e alegre homem.

Hinata – Naruto, esta ficando tarde, perdoe-me, mas tenho que ir! – Falei um pouco triste.

Naruto – Tudo bem Hinata, quando quiser, pode vir! – Dizia ele com um sorriso enorme, e um tom de voz acolhedor.

Hinata – Obrigada.

Naruto abriu a porta para mim, e sai. Fui de volta ao castelo onde ouvi um grito.

(Sasuke Narrando).

Eu estava cuidando de Sakura a horas, ela estava agora vomitando sangue, e se torturando, não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Isso me torturava cada vez mais, vou até a janela, e vejo Hinata, e grito:

Sasuke – Hinata ande logo – Gritei com todas as forças do meu pulmão.

Hinata subira o mais rápido que pode e ao entrar no quarto ela dá um enorme grito, e lagrimas escorrem dos seus olhos.

Sasuke – Hinata pare de gritar e a ajude! – Falou ele com desespero.

Hinata – Não posso... O único que pode é você!- Falou Hinata olhando para Sasuke.

Sasuke – Não quer que eu de meu sangue. E me torne um... – Fui parado ao ver Hinata indicando um "sim" com a cabeça.

Sasuke – "Eu não quero que ela morra, mais também não quero virar um vampiro"...

Bato em uma mesinha, e me encosto-se à parede.

Sasuke – "Estou sendo egoísta, se eu a amo mesmo, e quero vê-la viva, eu ia dar ate minha vida, não é?".

Sasuke – O que eu faço Hinata? – Perguntei.

Hinata – Dê seu braço, eu vou cortar um pouco seu pulso, e respingar o sangue nos lábios dela, quando ela acordar de novo, ela já vai ter forças pra te morder! – Falou ela um pouco angustiada.

Entreguei meu braço a ela.

Hinata – Tem certeza? – Perguntou-me ela.

Sasuke – Absoluta.

Hinata segurou a pequena faca de cabo negro com firmeza, e fez um corte em meu pulso.

Eu o direcionei aos lábios de Sakura e agora era só esperar que ela reagisse.

_(Sakura narrando)_

Estava em um pesadelo? Tudo a minha volta desmoronava-se. Eu tinha matado Hinata? O Sasuke? Meu Deus, o que esta acontecendo comigo?

Sinto meus lábios doces... Abro meus olhos e vejo Sasuke derramando seu sangue em meus lábios.

Era só apenas um sonho. Por um lado era bom, mais por outro. Sasuke estava louco?

Segurei seu pulso com minhas mãos para que não sangrasse mais, ele parecia não se importar com o que estava fazendo.

Hinata – Sakura... Você tem que o morder! Sabe disso, precisa de mais sangue que isso! – Falou me reprovando.

Sakura – Cale-se Hinata... Não quero o sangue dele! E muito menos vou mordê-lo... Ele tem o direito de viver como um humano! – Disse gritando para que ela entendesse.

Sasuke – Mais eu quero escolher ao contrario, então faça! – Indagou ele com pressa.

Sakura – Mas... – Ele me cortou com um olhar furioso.

Levantei-me um pouco zonza e fui ate seu pescoço, com meus caninos a mostra, antes de fazer isso sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Vai doer um pouco!

E logo depois o mordi.

**Fim do Capitulo**


	13. 12 Capitulo

**12°Capitulo – Um novo vampiro.**

_(Sakura narrando)._

Após a mordida, eu e Hinata o colocamos no meu caixão, e logo começou a transformação.

Hinata – Sakura o que acontecera agora? – Perguntou-me preocupado e fitando Sasuke.

Sakura – Hinata, ele se tornara um vampiro... Mas por enquanto ele vai sofrer um pouco com a transformação, Hinata acho melhor você sair, e se conseguir trazer um pouco de sangue, para conte-lo – Falei um pouco triste, pois agora ele se tornara como eu, e logo depois me culparia.

Hinata – Como assim conte-lo? E trazer sangue por quê?Por que eu devo sair? - Perguntou-me preocupada.

Suspirei por alguns segundos e respondi.

Sakura – Hinata desculpe-me, mais se ficar, Sasuke vai lhe morder! E para ele não se torturar com a transformação precisa de sangue. Conte-lo por que ele vai querer sair matar Hinata...

Ela ficou um pouco triste por não me ajudar mais.

Sakura – Hinata, você vai me ajudar muito se trazer o sangue, agora ande saia daqui! – Afirmei me virando para o caixão, onde Sasuke estava se torturando.

Após isso, Hinata sai do quarto deixando-me só com Sasuke, que agora estava gritando.

Aproximei-me dele, e cortei meu pulso levando aos seus lábios o meu sangue, fazendo-o pelo menos ele saciar um pouco sua sede, e conseguir que ele esperasse um pouco até Hinata chegar com mais.

Ele puxou meu pulso para mais perto e o mordeu, seus caninos agora estavam mais ponte agudos. Logo cheguei ao limite de lhe dar meu sangue, então tentei puxar meu pulso de volta.

Sakura – Sasuke me solta! – Ordenei, puxando meu braço.

Ele nem aprestava atenção no que eu falei, estava mais entretido em sugar meu sangue. E quanto mais tentava me libertar, mais me machucava.

Sakura – Sasuke me solta! – Disse agora mais desesperada.

Logo a porta se abriu e Hinata trazia uma garrafa do liquido tão precioso que Sasuke queria, logo ele me soltou e foi tomar a garrafa de Hinata.

Elas vêm em minha direção um pouco assustada com a ação de Sasuke.

Hinata – Sakura, por que ele esta tão agressivo? – Perguntou-me desesperada.

Sakura – Hinata sai daqui! – Disse, puxando ela e a pondo pra fora.

Fitei o Sasuke me observando, e a garrafa que antes tinha sangue agora estava vazia.

Sasuke – Quero mais! – Afirmou ele, vindo em minha direção.

Puxei uma cadeira e coloquei em frente, mas ele a tacou contra a parede fazendo se quebrar.

Sakura – Terá mais! Agora descanse... – Falei a ele, mas mesmo assim ele ainda vinha em minha direção.

Ele parou e me fitou um pouco, logo colocou as mãos na cabeça e ajoelhou-se no chão frio.

Fui ate ele e me ajoelhei junto a ele, coloquei seus braços em volta ao meu, e o levantei.

Sasuke – Esse barulho ta me irritando! – Afirmou ele, tentando tampar os ouvidos.

Coloquei-o de volta no caixão.

Sakura – Ficara tudo bem! Esse barulho ira acabar, mais antes terá de fazer tudo o que eu disser, entendeu? – Perguntei a ele, e a resposta que ouve era um sinal de positivo que fez com a cabeça.

Deitei-me junto a ele no caixão, e fechei a tampa.

Sakura – Sasuke tente dormir! Eu vou ficar aqui com você hoje... Agora tente se acalmar e dormir. – Falei com doçura, para que ele não se exaltasse.

Depois disso, só me lembro de vê-lo fechar os olhos, e logo os meus também se fecharam.

**Fim do capitulo.**


	14. 13 Capitulo

**13° Capitulo****: Romances!**

(Sasuke narrando)

Acabei de acordar, e vi tudo escuro, meus braços estavam enlaçados em algo, e logo percebi que estava com meus braços em volta da cintura de Sakura. Que ainda dormia.

Tentei me mover, mais meu corpo não se movia, e não consegui falar nada.

Sakura virou-se e me fitou, mostrando um lindo sorriso, que ainda não havia visto igual aquele.

_Sakura_ – Se seu corpo não tiver respondendo aos seus comandos, não se preocupe! Logo você se acostumando, e que é sua primeira noite como vampiro! – Afirmou ela, depositando um beijo em minha testa.

O que Sakura disse era verdade, logo meu corpo já se movia como antes. E agora dava para fazer o que queria não é? 

Sakura abriu a tampa, e havia acabado de escurecer, ela saiu do caixão, e me estendeu a mão. Levantei-me, e ouvi a voz doce, e graciosa de Sakura, que era um musical inteiro em meus ouvidos e me fascinavam a cada palavra que saia de seus lábios.

_Sakura_ – Sasuke? – Pigarreou ela, vendo que não estava aprestando atenção.

_Sasuke_ – Desculpe-me, estava viajando em meus pensamentos! – Disse a ela enquanto ela ficou me fitando um pouco... Que... Bom, pelo que via, ela estava tentando ver o que estava pensando!

_Sakura _– Não estou tentando, eu posso saber o que esta pensando! E você não estava pensando, estava observando meus lábios – Disse em um tom de reprovação.

Mesmo sendo estranho senti a minha face ganhar pouco a pouco um rubor, que agora parecia mais fácil com a minha pele pálida.

_Sakura_ – Esqueça isso! Agora venha comigo, deve estar com fome não? – Falou ela, indo ao armário, e entrando no banheiro.

Após dez minutos, Sasuke e Sakura estavam na cozinha do castelo, e viam Hinata jantando.

_Hinata_ – Sasuke quer um pouco? – Perguntou ela esquecendo que Sasuke já não era humano.

_Sasuke_ – Desculpa Hinata, mais não posso aceitar! – Disse a ela, que ficou com uma cara de mil desculpas.

_Sakura_ – Bom... Acho que temos que ir Sasuke, antes que o dia volte! – Falou ela sem nenhum entusiasmo na voz.

Estávamos-nos andando pela pequena cidade, em um festival de uma das ruas, que acontecia todas as terças-feiras.

_Sakura_ – Sasuke ousa bem o que eu vou te dizer, escolha alguma pessoa mais que esteja sozinha, leve-a para um canto escuro e que esteja deserto, e sugue o seu sangue! - Falou ela um pouco triste – Desculpe...

_Sasuke_ – Sakura ta tudo bem – Afirmei levantando o seu queixo – Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu – Após essas falas, ele a fitou com carinho e lhe depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, e cada um foi para um lado.

Sakura desapareceu, e agora estava procurando alguém, mais acho que a de vez disso a pessoa me encontrou.

Era uma garota de aparência de vinte anos no máximo, com olhos castanhos, e uma pele morena bronzeada.

- Ola! Você esta sozinho? – Perguntou-me com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios.

Pensei no que Sakura disse, e logo respondi com um sorriso malicioso também.

_Sasuke_ – Claro, mas acho que esse lugar esta muito agitado, que tal irmos para um lugar mais reservado? – Perguntei descaradamente.

- Claro docinho – Disse em um sussurro em meu ouvido.

Arrastei-a ate uma rua vazia, onde nos encostamos em uma parede, e distribui alguns beijos em seu pescoço. Mas logo parei, não tinha coragem de fazer aquilo.

_Sasuke_ – Olha, eu tenho que ir! – Disse andando para fora do locar, mais ela me puxou de volta.

- A não lindo, quero que fique aqui comigo! – Falou ela, puxando o cabelo para trás deixando o seu pescoço � mostra.

Não resisti mais nenhum minuto, meus dentes começaram a ficar mais agudos e mordi-lhe o pescoço, após ela ver o que eu era, tentou se livrar de meus braços, mais logo ela parou de tentar escapar e sua vida foi indo embora, enquanto seu sangue era transferido para as minhas veias.

Após terminar, deixei aquele corpo desfalecido, e sai andando e encontrei Sakura com um rapaz, acho que ela ainda não terminou, então vou ficar esperando.

Subi em uma arvore, e fiquei a espera dela, que logo apareceu dizendo:

_Sakura_ – Demorou Sasuke, nesse meio tempo fiz duas refeições!

_Sasuke_ -... 

Fiquei observando a Lua, e logo lembrei que jamais viria o sol novamente, sorte que eu gostava mais da noite.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado na arvore, e encostou-se em mim, e disse em um sussurro "Desculpe-me".

_Sasuke_ – Eu escolhi isso! – Disse a ela em tom firme, ao contrario do que ela pensava não tinha arrependimentos, só estava ainda me adaptando �quela nova vida.

_Sakura_ – Mas você não teve alternativa! Fez isso para me salvar, e eu apenas retribuo assim. Agora você vai viver uma vida incompleta... – Falava ela com algumas lagrimas inundando seu rosto.

_Sasuke_ – Não vai ser uma vida incompleta – Afirmei a ela, e lhe dei um beijo caloroso.

(Hinata Narrando)

Enquanto isso, o que Sakura e Sasuke não imaginavam e que eu, Hinata estava em apuros.

_Conde_ – Hinata avise a Sakura que ela só tem mais um dia como resposta, entendeu?

Recuei um pouco, e lhe disse com ferocidade.

_Hinata_ – Por que não a deixa em paz? Não a fez sofrer o bastante? Não a torturou o bastante?

O Conde nem fez questão de responder só me deu uma bofetada que me desacordou.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	15. 14 Capitulo

14° O que vamos fazer

**14° O que vamos fazer?**

(Sasuke narrando)

Eu e Sakura acabamos de entrar pela porta de ferro da frente do castelo, e após entrarmos, encontramos tudo revirado, quebrado, e esparramado.

Sasuke – Sakura o que... – Fora interrompido pela jovem que correu pelas escadas.

Após segui-la e ela parar viu a imagem de Hinata caída perto da parede, e com um hematoma em sua face pálida e o cenário de uma luta.

Sakura se aproximara dela, e ergueu-a , levou ela para um aposento do castelo, e pediu-me que trouxe-se um pano e água para cuidar dos ferimentos dela.

Fui atras do que ela me pedira, e logo subi com os conteúdos, e passei para ela.

Entretanto, Hinata parecia não melhorar, mesmo com os cuidados de Sakura, e pelo que eu e ela notaremos, Hinata estava com uma febre alta demais.

Sakura – Droga, humanos fracos! – Falava ela, descontando sua raiva em uma mesinha de centro, fazendo a mesma se quebrar com o murro forte que levara.

Dei um suspiro, e observei que Hinata estava delirando, pensei um pouco, hora eu era um ex - medico, por que não fazia nada?

Sasuke – Sakura, deixe que eu cuido dela, eu fui medico! – Afirmei para ela com a voz convicta, e recebi um sim com seu gesto.

Cheguei mais perto da jovem, e abri seus olhos e observei-os, suas pálpebras estavam brancas, e estava com uma febre muito alta.

Sai do castelo e fui para o jardim do mesmo, lá eu tinha certeza que vira umas ervas que poderiam ajudar Hinata, e foi assim que encontrei, as peguei e fui para a cozinha onde as cozinhei, fazendo assim delas um chá.

Após o termino do chá fui direto ao aposento de Hinata, onde Sakura a fez ficar sentada, e eu a fiz beber do chá.

Algumas horas se passaram, e Sakura e eu pudemos notar a melhora dela, já que seu rosto recobrou a cor, e já não estará mais com febre.

Aquela noite fora longa para mim e Sakura, mais já que nos dois éramos vampiros não tinha tanta importância, mais eu ansiava pela melhora dela antes do sol surgir no céu, pois assim eu e Sakura teríamos que ir dormir, e ela ficara desprotegida a mercê de inimigos, cúmplices do Conde Drácula.

Meus pedidos foram atendidos algumas horas depois, quando ela acordara.

Sakura – O que lhe acontecera amiga? – Perguntava ela com uma voz afligida.

Hinata – Sakura você sabe o que aconteceu, o conde quer sua resposta! – Afirmou ela com uma voz pesada.

Aquela afirmação cortou a sala com um silencio absoluto, a única coisa que se ouvira era a respiração ofegante de Hinata. E o pânico estampado na face de Sakura e eu.

Sasuke – Sakura o que vamos fazer? – Perguntava a ela e a expressão dela foi uma lagrima escorrendo em sua face e o pânico tomando conta do seu ser.

A única atitude que vi em mente, foi abraça-la de um modo terno e tentar amenizar a agonia que ela sentira no momento, e foi isso o que fiz, a puxei para perto de mim, e coloquei sua cabeça perto de meu peito para conforta-la.

O meu ato concedeu a ela um pouco de conforto, já que ela começou a chorar desesperadamente .

Sakura – Por que tudo tem que dar errado em meus únicos momentos felizes? – Perguntava-se incansavelmente, será que fizera um erro enorme para ter aquilo como troca?

Sasuke – Você não fez nada de errado meu amor, acalme-se – Falava enquanto afagava ela – Agora temos que nos concentrar no plano, não acho que serei de grande ajuda, mais se pelo menos você ou a Hinata estivessem dispostas a me treinar, quem sabe poderei ajudar em algo.

Hinata – Bem pensado Sasuke, e a única chance que temos! Sakura?

Ela abaixou a cabeça deixando uma ultima lagrima escorrer caindo assim no chão, e logo fitou Sasuke.

Sakura – Não quero que se machuque por minha causa! – Afirmou ela – E acho que nunca demonstrei e nem senti isso por ninguém mais eu te amo! Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida.

Hinata saíra do aposento, e eu cheguei perto de Sakura e posicionei meus lábios perto de seus ouvidos e murmurei "Eu também te amo minha vida". E depositei um beijo em seus lábios que me aqueciam cada vez mais, que me davam prazer de ficar ali parado, tudo poderia acontecer e não ia nem perceber, e estava concluindo que nunca me cansaria daquele doce beijo que só a minha vampirinha poderia me proporcionar.

Fim do Capitulo


	16. 15 Capitulo

15° Amando-se

**15° Capítulo: Momentos bons, e ruins.**

_(Sakura Narrando)_

Após aquele beijo, Sasuke foi até a porta e a trancou, no inicio eu não entendi aquilo, mais quando vi o brilho nos seus olhos, e um formato malicioso em seus lábios já intendi o que ele pretendia, e eu não iria para-lo.

A cada passo ele se aproximara mais de mim, quando já não existira mais a distancia, ele me depositara um beijo doce mais feroz, e me carregou em seu colo, caminhou até chegar a cama, depois de passar em frente a estante, o armário, e o simples baú antigo.

Quando eu já estava deitada na cama, ele começou a se despir, tirou primeiro seu palito negro, depois a camisa igualmente, deixando seu peito másculo a mostra. E seus ombros e braços musculosos.

Entretanto, ele não foi o único a provocar alguma sensação, porque eu não deixei barato, e retirei o meu corpete (/sn/pastaficheirosentidadessn/66124/loja/thumbcorpete bibiana.jpg), depois a minha blusa solta nas mangas da cor branca.

Após tudo isso, eu recebi um beijo quente, e as mãos deles deslizavam por todo o meu corpo, a cada toque que passava pelo meu corpo, parecia que eu estava nas nuvens.

Depois de algum tempo, nós dois já estávamos nus, e fitávamos um ao outro, parecia que cada um lia a mente do outro apenas com um olhar, entretanto aquele momento foi cortado pela voz dele que soou pelo quarto um pouco rouca.

Sasuke – Tem certeza? – Perguntou ele, com duvidas.

Sakura – Acho que eu teria de perguntar isso! Claro... – Respondi um pouco sarcástica.

Após minhas palavras ele penetrou-me, e começou a fazer movimentos divagares, e foi aumentando o ritmo, quando já estávamos exaustos, nos posicionamos no caixão negro, e logo pegamos num sono profundo.

E agora eu acabara de acordar, com um olhar penetrante sobre mim, e um braço rodear minha cintura.

Sasuke – Boa noite!

Sakura – Boa noite, já saiu para se alimentar? – Perguntei a ele, fitando-o.

Sasuke – Sabe, ainda não, e que eu acordei e vi uma figura linda em meus braços e nem vi o tempo passar, a não ser que ele passou enquanto eu ficava observando ela – Falava ele com um ar sarcástico romântico.

Levantei-me da cama, e peguei a camisa de Sasuke e vesti-me, depois voltei a fita-lo e falei:

Sakura – Então o que esta esperando Sasuke? Vamos nos alimentar!

O rapaz logo se levantou, com um samba canção preto, e com a mão na testa.

Sasuke – Sim senhora! – Fingindo ser um soldado obedecendo seu superior.

Após essa pequena conversa, entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho de aproximadamente vinte e cinco minutos, e coloquei uma calça jeans preta, uma bota preta de salto fino, uma camisa de manga comprida, e solta na parte das mangas, e o corpete vermelho e preto de veludo.

Fui ate a penteadeira, penteei meus longos cabelos e os prendi em um rabo de cavalo, e saiu caminhando até a sala, onde Sasuke já estava me esperando com os cabelos molhados, uma camisa azul marinha, e uma calça jeans preta e um sapato.

E Hinata acabará de chegar, com um vestido azul claro, seus cabelos presos em uma trança, que a deixava com um ar mais maduro.

Hinata – Vocês vão caçar? – Perguntou ela com um ar de pidonha.

Sakura – Vamos sim Hinata, e se quiser vir com a gente, senhorita Ceifadora, pode vir!

Hinata – Ebá! – Falava ela saindo correndo com pulos de felicidade.

As vezes eu chego a pensar que a Hinata tem um parafuso a menos, uma hora ela parece uma pessoa madura, com pensamentos mais maduros, depois ela vira uma criança, que saiu pulando.

Sasuke – Hinata, se acalma! – Afirmou ele, tentando fazer ela parar -"Ela e o Dobe do Naruto vão ser um casal perfeito". – Pensava ela olhando ela pular e correr pelas escadas do castelo.

_(Sasuke Narrando)_

Após conseguirmos fazer com que Hinata parasse de pular, cantar e outras extravagancias com que ela se metia, fomos para uma rua deserta, onde o único barulho era do vento gélido que soprava nas arvores, fazendo com que as folhas do outono caíssem.

Tudo tinha um tom sombrio naquele local, mais claro, dois vampiros e uma seifadora, procurando suas caças, os vampiros iriam sugar o sangue e a seifadora iria pegar suas almas, que belo trio para o mundo.

Claro, não me arrependera de minha escolha, mais isso não significa que eu amei o que aconteceu, até uma parte é bom, pois viverei eternamente com uma mulher linda, corrigindo minha pronuncia em pensamentos, uma mulher-vampiro lindíssima, sedutora, amável, irresistível, sarcástica, e desobediente, tudo que eu pudera sonhar em uma mulher, e sem contar o pouco caso que ela faz de mim, de vez em quando.

Fui acordado de meus pensamentos, pela seifa que acabara de aparecer, com um tom sombrio, ela logo fez um circulo com escritas que pareciam ser Maias, fora escrito no chão, e depois de algumas falas que quase não entendi, uma seta apareceu e indicou-nos o caminho de nossas vitimas.

Enquanto caminhava, não pensava que tudo aquilo era algo bonito ou legal, para falar a verdade, via-me como um assassino, mas não poderia faz nada, já escolhi minhas opções, e o tempo não volta, e vivo disso, e como já disse não me arrependera de nada, só tenho pensado muito nisso, tomara que Sakura não tenha lido minha mente nesse momento, pois ainda não controlei meu pensamento para expulsa-la.

Sakura – Perdoe-me querido, mais sabe que sou muito curiosa, e infelizmente, não resisti – Pedia-me, com um beijo em minhas bochechas que iam descendo até chegar ao meu pescoço.

Agora me digam, como resistira tudo aquilo? Claro que não resistirei!

Sasuke – Isso não importa, e não tenho nada do que lhe perdoar – Dera o assunto encerrado, mais sabia que ela iria me perguntar mais tarde, e como sabia, e para mudar de assunto perguntei a Hinata – Estamos muito longe?

Hinata – Acho que não, mais corram! Sakura e Sasuke já sabem quem é! – Afirmou ela, com os olhos aflitos.

Eu me escondi atras de algumas arvores, Hinata ficava atras de uma porteira de ferro, ajoelhada para não ser vista, junto com Sakura.

E o que eu mais temia se tornou realidade, a luta chegara, talvez não voltasse vivo dali, mais eu e Sakura teríamos que tentar dar um basta em tudo aquilo!

Conde – Sakura não se esconda, e seu pirralho suma de trás desta arvore! – Falava ele com um tom de deboche, e sarcástico, aquilo me dava nojo.

Pensara que era o dono do mundo, pois bem senhor Conde Drácula, terá seu fim!

**Fim do capitulo.**

**Comentário da Autora:**

_È o seguinte, eu sei que alguns leitores não esperavam por alguma parte assim, mais é que na verdade eu posto essa fic, também em uma comunidade do orkut, e eu perguntei para algumas pessoas se queriam que eu fizesse Hentai, por que a fic estava "meio"(muito) devagar, sabem como é, não estava muito romântica, e como sei que alguns aqui não podem gostar, e para ser sincera, eu não escrevo Hentai muito bem, quero pedir a esses leitores, desculpas!_

_Bom, era só isso o que eu ia dizer sobre esse poste, mais daí tem a Segunda parte que acho que alguns vão ficar tristes!_

_È que a fic, esta acabando, e não posso ficar estendendo ela, por que eu acho que vai estragar o conteúdo com que eu estava trabalhando, talvez, mais para frente eu possa fazer a parte dois dessa fic. Se ainda me restar criatividade..._

_Era só esses recadinhos que eu queria dar, espero que tenham tido uma ótima leitura. E acho que não vou demorar com outro poste (Talvez, se não surgir nenhum inconveniente)._

**Fim do comentário da autora (Sei que enche o saco ler tudo isso XP).**


	17. 16 Capitulo

**16° Capitulo: O confronto com o Conde.**

_(Sakura narrando)_

A cada segundo que se passava aquela situação era cada vez mas angustiante, o que aconteceria? Será que eu e o Sasuke sobreviveríamos ou o conde venceria e eu teria de passar o resto da eternidade sendo uma escrava de seus desejos, sem poder reagir ou mostrar minhas próprias opiniões?

**Sasuke** – Estou aqui! – Dizia ele se aproximando do Conde, com a voz irritada e seria.

O Conde começou a olhar para os lados como se estivesse procurando algo, esta bem, ele estava me procurando, mas era como se meu corpo tivesse sido paralisado, eu não conseguia me mover.

**Conde** – Pare de ser uma garota malvada Sakura, e venha até mim – Falou ele com aquela voz manhosa, que me dava um nojo enorme.

Suspirei e quando ia me levantar Hinata segurou meu braço, e lógico que eu entendi, o Conde queria saber a minha posição para conseguir uma vantagem na batalha, e eu não daria esse gostinho.

Fiquei pensando em uma forma de ganhar uma vantagem, alias, eram três contra um, mais esse um valia por um batalhão de homens armados, mais isso não vem ao caso. Claro que vem, eu não posso derrota-lo, comecei a entrar em pânico, quando foi que eu pensei que poderia ganhar dele?

**Conde** – Bebezinho, já estou sentindo seu coração pulsar de medo, por que tem medo de mim? – Perguntou ele, achando isso anormal, como se ele não fosse – A única pessoa que deveria estar com medo é esse vampiro que você criou, e ele me parece bem mais corajoso que você!

Já chega, agora ele me irritou, agora ele quer briga, é o que terá, não importa se eu morrer, mais que eu bato nele eu bato, quem ele pensa que é?

Sai de onde estava e em um segundo já estava atras dele lhe dando um soco, que fez ele andar dois passos para atras.

**Hinata** – "Sakura..." – Com certeza a aparência da Hinata não era boa, ele estava preocupada, mais logo vi ela com a sua ceifa.

Ela se juntou a mim e ao Sasuke, e disse para que eu retirasse o colar, que tinha uma corrente ligada ao seu coração, que aparecerá de uma hora para a outra, fiz o que ela pediu, e uma luz brilhou forte, mas não era uma luz boa, e sim uma luz com uma áurea maligna.

Após esse intenso brilho se dissipar, pude notar os olhos dela totalmente negros, seu olhar era mais frio, tudo nela não era como antes, não sei como descrever tudo, mais nada estava certo.

**Conde** – Então essa é a sua forma de Ceifadora, bem que eu sempre soube que você não poderia ser uma menina chorona para sempre! – Afirmou ele dando uma risada cínica, mais logo tomou um murro em seus lábios, que começaram a sangrar mais logo desapareceu a ferida.

**Hinata **– Já chega, você agora vai aprender quem é Hyuuga Hinata! – Gritou ela com uma fúria em seu olhar que nunca havia visto antes, achei melhor interromper aquilo.

Então me coloquei atras do conde e enfiei minhas mãos, com as unhas cumpridas e afiadas fiz aparecer, tentando puxar seu coração, mais o problema e que ele conseguiu prender a minha mão dentro do seu corpo.

Tentei de varias maneiras retirar minha mão, mais estava preso, como? Eu não entendia, mas mesmo assim eu ainda tentava e ele ainda dava risadas cínicas para cima de mim, mas logo a ceifa de Hinata foi direto ao encontro de seu estômago, mas antes de chegar ele liberou um pouco do seu sangue, e fez uma espada negra se defendendo.

Tudo acontecerá muito rápido, não sei como, mas os olhos de Sasuke estava vermelho, com uma Kunai negra desenhada neles, e ele estava tirando a minha mão presa, e com a outra tentava arrancar o braço do Conde, que começou a olha-lo espantado.

**Conde** – Você não pode ser... Essa linhagem, eu acabei com ela, não é possível! – Afirmou ele tentando confundir seus pensamentos.

Mas do que ele estava falando, no mesmo momento me veio uma escrita antiga que eu havia lido em um livro, uma linhagem de vampiros mestres, era isso, Sasuke tinha a linhagem de um vampiro mestre, mas essas raças não estavam extintas?

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

_No próximo capítulo, vocês iram descobrir mais sobre Sasuke._

_Desculpem-me pelo atraso, mas meu computador meu foi retirado, então eu tive que ficar sem, e não consegui escrever, por que eu já tinha escrito!_

_E como eu demorei para postar, o próximo capítulo, sai em algumas horas, no mínimo, ou em menos de dois dias!_

_E obrigada á aqueles que estão lendo a minha fanfiction, e estão gostando!_


	18. 17 Capitulo

17° Capítulo: A linhagem sangüínea de Sasuke

**17° Capítulo: A linhagem sangüínea de Sasuke.**

_No capítulo anterior:_

Mas do que ele estava falando, no mesmo momento me veio uma escrita antiga que eu havia lido em um livro, uma linhagem de vampiros mestres, era isso, Sasuke tinha a linhagem de um vampiro mestre, mas essas raças não estavam extintas?

_Neste Capítulo:_

_**(Sakura Narrando)**_

Sakura – Foi você! Você matou o clã de vampiros mestres enquanto eles estavam dormindo, foi você que atirou fogo no castelo, matando quase todos eles! Foi você que mandou os cavaleiros negros mutilarem todos. – Falei apavorada, como ele pode fazer isso? A raça de vampiros mestres, continham segredos imensos, como ele pode destruir tudo?

Mas o que me deixou mas apavorada foi olhar para os olhos de Sasuke, aquilo tudo o atormentava, ele começou a puxar mais o braço do Conde, e puxou minha mão para fora do corpo do mesmo.

Depois disso, só ouvi um grito de dor, e o braço do conde jogado ao chão.

Logo o ferimento parou de sangrar, e o Conde Drácula ficou sem um braço, mas isso não era o que me dava medo, e sim os olhos de Sasuke que pareciam duas chamas de raiva, e tudo o consumia.

**Lembranças:**

_(Sasuke Narrando)._

_Era Domingo a noite, e acordará com gritos de dor e desespero de seus parentes sendo queimados e massacrados._

_O fogo já dominara tudo, e cadáveres de pessoas queridas espalhados pelo chão do imenso castelo, quanto mais andava mais corpos mutilados, as paredes encharcadas de sangue._

_Logo o desespero lhe consumirá, e saíra em desespero procurando uma saída antes que o fogo ou a espada de um dos cavaleiros inimigos passassem por ele._

_Correu até a sala do trono, onde seu pai jazia morto sentado na cadeira de ouro que já não tinha mais esta com, e sim cor de sangue._

_Sasuke – Pai – gritou ele com todos os pulmões._

_Nunca pensou que veria uma coisa dessas, ainda mais tendo apenas cinco anos de idade, e ainda não si tornado o que seu clã era._

_Sua mãe, correu até o menino e levou ele para os túneis de esgoto, e pediu para que seguisse em diante, e que procurasse os Senhores Ands. Após essas palavras saídas dos lábios de sua mãe humana. Uma lança atravessou-lhe o corpo, que caiu no chão frio, sem mais vida._

_Correu adentrando no túnel, e passaram-se três dias até encontrar a saída, e dois senhores estavam do lado de fora, parecendo um pouco nervosos e preocupados._

_Uma senhora de longos cabelos negros, e olhos negros como a noite, com um vestido negro lhe perguntará._

_Senhora – Querido, eu sou a Lady Beatriz Ands, e este é meu marido Martins Ands. Você deve ser o pequeno Sasuke, herdeiro do trono. Minha sobrinha já desconfiava de algo, e mandou-me te buscar aqui se algo ocorresse. _

_O garoto nada lhe responderá, por que tudo já estava escurecendo, seus olhos se fecharam, e caiu no chão frio desmaiado._

**Alguns anos depois:**

_Sasuke voltará as pressas para a casa, sua tia estava passando mal novamente, e estava com os dias contados, não bastará levarem Martins Ands? Agora também levará uma bondosa mulher junto?_

_Ele adentrou no quarto da velha senhora que cuidará dele após a morte de sua mãe num acidente trágico, era a única coisa que saberá._

_A observou, mas com uma dor em seu coração, seu rosto era pálido e seus lábios roxos, sua respiração era cada vez mais fraca, aproximou-se da cama e passou a mão sobre o rosto da mesma._

_Beatriz – Sasuke, meu querido... – Tossiu após essas palavras mais continuou- Tenho que lhe falar algo... – Mas uma crise de tosses tomou conta da senhora idosa._

_Sasuke – Não se esforce Titia – Pediu-lhe gentilmente, batendo em seu travesseiro para ficar mais confortável._

_Beatriz – Sasuke, eu tenho... – Suspirou um pouco tomando ar e segurando a tosse – Você não é um Humano..._

_Sasuke – Titia, você está tendo alucinações por favor descanse – Pediu-lhe novamente._

_A velha senhora deixou uma lagrima escorrer sobre seus olhos e falou a última frase que conseguirá._

_Beatriz – Você é um vampiro, sua mãe foi morta, e você perdeu a memória... – Logo o coração dela parou de bater e sua respiração não existia._

_Sasuke – Titia, acorde – Falava o jovem, pegando a Tia no colo, e lhe dando alguns tabefes fracos em seu rosto para ver se ela reagia, mais nada acontecerá._

_O jovem ainda insistia, mais nada poderia ser feito, a senhora já havia falecido._

_Sasuke – Não... – Falou ele num fio de voz, após seu amigo Naruto entrar no aposento e lhe dizer que nada mais podia ser feito._

_Naruto – Sasuke ela já se foi... – Dizia-lhe o amigo tentando consola-lo._

_Sasuke – Não – Gritou ele, e começou a quebrar tudo que havia no quarto._

_Alguns médicos entraram no aposento, e sedaram Sasuke, que foi levado para o seu quarto, e a senhora foi levada para ser preparada para o funeral._

_Uma hora mais tarde, o jovem acordara em seu quarto, mais nem uma alegria lhe consumia. Ninguém de sua família existia mais._

_Naruto entrou no quarto e falou para ele se arrumar para o velório._

_Naruto – O que ela te disse? – Perguntou o amigo, já que a senhora ficou agonizando até seu sobrinho ir ate o aposento dela, e após isso falecer._

_Sasuke – Ela tinha alucinado, me disse que eu era um vampiro e perdi minha memória, e que minha mãe foi morta, e não sofreu o acidente, algo assim – Dizia ele sem dar muita importância, agora o que o preocupava era como iria viver sem o amor de sua Tia adorada, e seu velho Tio que lhe ensinava técnicas de xadrez._

_Naruto – Lembro-me quando seu Tio nós ensinava xadrez, ele dizia que a gente era dois tolos que ficavam tentando jogar algo que não prestávamos atenção. Ele dizia que o xadrez era uma estratégia, como de uma guerra. – Falava o Uzumaki com lagrimas em seus olhos._

_Sasuke – Aquele dia ele te expulsou de casa, não acredito que assaltou a geladeira e comeu o pedaço de bolo preferido de Titio – Falou o jovem com um sorriso nos lábios das lembranças._

_Naruto – Lembro-me também, sua Tia chamou-o de rabugento, e fez outro bolo, metade me deu, e metade para ele. Seu Tio ficou muito bolado após Titia Beatriz e eu apelida-lo de "O rei da rabugenti-se". – Dizia o Uzumaki dando uma pequena risadinha, e mais uma lagrima saindo de seus olhos._

_Sasuke – Titia Beatriz tinha um jeito meigo e carinhoso de lidar com as pessoas, até domou Titio e o seu estômago insaciável. – Comentou o Uchiha, sem perceber que deixou escapar uma pequena lagrima de seus olhos negros._

_Naruto – Com muito certeza, nossa querida velha era a única a saciar a minha fome, e saciar o amor que nós dois necessitávamos – Afirmou, após isso os dois saíram do quarto._

**Fim das Lembranças.**

_(Sakura narrando)_

Tudo permanecia calado, o silêncio tomou conta do local, o Conde paralisado, e o ódio de Sasuke crescia em volta de si.

Sasuke – Seu desgraçado, sabe quantos anos eu sonhei com aquilo tudo? – Gritou ele avançando para cima do Conde que recuou.

Sasuke – Sabe o que eu perdi? Não... Mas vou te ensinar da pior maneira, com uma morte dolorosa, quero ver você agonizando e implorando minha compaixão. – Afirmou ele, agarrando o Conde pelo colarinho de sua camisa.

Mas com movimentos rápidos, os dois estavam cada um de um lado, Hinata e eu fomos para trás, já que era uma luta entre os dois.

Cada um fez um gestos e retirou as espadas de sangue. E logo se via duas feras, determinadas, em luta aberta.

Sasuke com uma fúria enlouquecedora, investia contra o Conde que, por sua vez, rebatia.

As espadas reclamavam e soltavam faíscas ao se chocarem.

Após cada um estar perto para se esmurrarem, a espada de Sasuke cortou o ar, pois o mesmo flutuava em segurança sobre sua cabeça. A surpresa o deixou boquiaberto e muitíssimo inferiores a matéria de poderes. Aquele era o "Pulo do gato".

Conde – Como...?

Sasuke ia descendo sobre o Conde, empalando-o de cima para baixo. E segurou-lhe a cabeleira.

Conde – O que quer? O que deseja para me soltar? – Perguntou-lhe o Conde que estava com medo; seu rosto lívido demonstrava isso.

Sasuke – Nada...

Conde – Deve desejar algo! – Afirmou-lhe tentando se soltar.

Sasuke – Sim desejo... – Apareceu um pequeno sorriso na face do Conde mais logo se desmanchou com duas palavras – Sua cabeça!

Após isso, a lâmina da espada de sangue lhe atingiu pesadamente no pescoço, e se via a cabeça decapitada no chão, com a última expressão de dor e a surpresa.

O corpo logo se tornou fumaça, e a ventania o levou, os olhos de Sasuke já não eram mais vermelhos e agora traziam uma expressão de paz eu seu olhar.

Os passos vinham em minha direção, mas o mais estranho foi que meu coração começou a doer, e foi quando percebi um punhal cravado em meu estômago, e uma poça de sangue se formava ao meu redor, logo minha vista escureceu e a última coisa que vi, foi Sasuke com uma expressão de espanto me segurando.

_**Fim do Capítulo.**_


	19. 18 Capitulo

**18° Capítulo: O começo de uma vida juntos.**

(Sasuke narrando)

Confesso que a uma semana atrás fiquei em desespero após a luta com o conde terminar, e a minha Sakura cair com aquele punhal enfiado em sua pele.

Mas agora tudo parece bem, Sakura esta de cama, mais já esta melhorando, minha mente e meu coração parecem que agora tem paz, e agora me vejo pensando em um modo de pedir a minha Sakura em casamento, quer dizer pensando como eu vou pedir a Sakura, e a mão da Hinata para o Naruto.

Neste exato momento estou na sala do castelo, esperando que a doutora Hyuuga Hinata aprove o estado físico de sua paciente Sakura, para eu poder vê-la.

Hinata – Pode entrar Sasuke, ela esta acordada e parece bem – Falava como se fosse uma médica.

Ri comigo mesmo, tudo parecia tão calmo, tão calmo.

Adentrei no quarto e para que eu fui falar, o rosto da Sakura estava nervoso.

Sasuke – Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura? – Perguntei a ela, que mostrou um sorriso sem jeito e abaixou a cabeça.

Sakura – Tenho algo a lhe dizer... Talvez pareça impossível... – Gaguejava ela, e seu tom de pele já passava de vermelho a um violeta.

Sasuke – Pode falar meu anjo! – Falava dando-lhe confiança para continuar.

Sakura – Eu... Estou... A Hinata... Ela disse... Que... – Parou ela, e suspirou e levou suas mãos tremulas para sua face.

A Hinata adentrou no aposento esbanjando alegria e falou:

Hinata – Bom... Acho que já sabe da novidade Sasuke, saiba que eu quero ser a madrinha do menino! – Afirmou ela, deixando um Sasuke com olhos arregalados, e uma Sakura com a face tampada por um travesseiro.

Hinata percebeu a situação e concluiu que Sakura não falará ainda para o jovem Uchiha.

Hinata – Sakura Haruno era para a senhorita já ter falado faz uma semana – Dizia com uma voz autoritária, como uma mãe diz para uma filha para fazer a lição de casa.

Sasuke – Alguém pode me contar o que esta havendo?

Sakura – Eu estou gravida – Falou ela com sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro mas que ainda era audível.

No momento seguinte até Sasuke processar a informação, Sakura estava sendo erguida e girada por ele, com vários beijinhos depositados em seu rosto ainda rubro.

Sasuke – Sabe... Eu tinha tomado uma decisão mais não tinha coragem, eu ia te pedir em casamento, aceita? – Perguntou-me com um pouco de aflição.

Sakura – Sim, sim ,sim.

Sasuke – Falando nisso Hinata, o Naruto também quer te pedir em casamento mais ainda não pensei em como fazer ele falar isso a você...

Hinata cochichou algumas coisas em seu ouvido, e Sasuke compreendeu cada palavrinha descrita.

**Um mês depois:**

Em um castelo enorme, estava ocorrendo um dos momentos mais incríveis da época. Após o conselho vampirico saber da existência do último do clã espetacular. Agora ele estará casando com uma vampira.

O jardim já estará todo preparado para a cerimonia, que ocorreria a noite, por ordem das duas noivas, Hinata e Sakura, foram colocados varias flores azuis e rosas.

Um tapete vermelho que daria até o altar que fora preparado, cheio de flores. Com certeza aquele acontecimento seria presenciado por todos os vampiros e ceifadores do mundo.

Naruto se tornará um ceifador, após a conversa que teve com Hinata, ele a amava muito, então decidiu se tornar o que ela era.

E agora neste momento, Sasuke e Naruto estavam no altar esperando suas noivas, ou melhores suas esposas.

Sasuke – "Por que tanta demora? Será que ela desistiu? Não, não..." – Se perguntava o Uchiha com medo do que poderia acontecer, já que não viveria mais um segundo sem sua amada vampira Sakura.

Naruto caminhava de um lado para o outro, com uma aparência tensa, sem contar que o comentário do primo de Hinata, que ele acabará de conhecer não ajudava muito.

Neji – "Espero que você pare de caminhas deste jeito, por que vai acabar fazendo uma cratera no chão" – Lembrava o jovem Uzumaki ao se lembrar das palavras, serrou os punhos com uma face irritada, mais ao ver as damas que entravam o semblante foi trocado por um sorriso enorme.

Sakura estava com um vestido negro com detalhes em roxo escuro, e um buque de cerejeiras negras.

Hinata estava com um vestido azul marinho escuro, com detalhes em prata, e um buque de rosas azuis-marinhos. (As flores são tingidas viu gente, e não se esqueçam que esse casamento não é um casamento normal).

As duas caminhavam com toda a elegância, e graciosidade até o altar, ao chegarem foram respetivamente atendidas por seus noivos.

E logo ouviram o discurso de padre, que dava um tédio tremendo em todos, logo tudo aquilo terminou com as simples palavras de cada um.

A palavra? Um simples sim, mudará a vida de cada um deles, e trará uma vida de alegria e amor.


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Após cinco ano e meio de casados, Sakura e Sasuke tiveram um pequeno e lindo filho, que agora tinha quatro anos, e sabia falar muito claramente e era um gêniozinho.

E Hinata estava quase tendo o seu Uzumaki, e Naruto vivia feito um bobo com a situação, fazendo caretas e mais caretas, e falando com a barriga de Hinata, como se o bebê estivesse vendo as palhaçadas do pai.

Naquele exato momento os cinco estavam reunidos em um parque, Sakura estava conversando com Hinata sobre coisas da gravidez, enquanto Sasuke, seu filho Ritsuri, e Naruto brincavam de futebol.

Ritsuri – Papai, o tio Naruto esta roubando, ele me deu uma rasteira – Dizia o menino emburrado.

Sasuke – Que vergonha Naruto, seu Baka, não consegue jogar e fica roubando – Falava o mais velho dos Uchihas – Seu desengonçado, se você der mais uma rasteira jogando futebol, eu faço você de bola! – Afirmou ele com um sinônimo de ameaça que deixou o Uzumaki um pouco temeroso.

Naruto – Mais eu não dei rasteira, foi sem querer Ritsuri! – Falava ele com uma voz chorosa.

Ritsuri – Mentiroso, quem vê pensa que é verdade – Dizia ele revirando os olhos – Fica ai roubando e depois mentindo, agora você vai ver.

O menino saiu correndo atrás do Uzumaki que corria estranhamente, fugindo do mais novo Uchiha da família.

Entretanto, o menino foi parado por alguém segurando sua camisa, e dando um longo suspiro, definitivamente toda vez que eles saiam o filho dele e Naruto tinham que competir, e ficar vendo quem roubava para se baterem depois.

Coitado de Naruto, que sempre apanhava vergonhosamente de um menino de quatro anos.

Sakura – Ritsuri Uchiha e Uzumaki Naruto, parem agora com essa briga – Dizia Sakura com uma voz de mãe separando briga dos filhos – Agora venham aqui, que o lanche esta servido.

Todos correram e comeram animadamente, Sakura e Sasuke se abraçavam, Ritsuri e Naruto disputavam quem comia mais, e Hinata preparava o remédio de dor de barriga, já que era nisso que sempre dava.

**Fim**


End file.
